In modern oil prospecting and reservoir analysis, geochemical methods are increasingly important and useful. Information relating to the location of an oil-bearing reservoir can be obtained from studies of rock samples obtained from target areas. lnformation on the type of oil present in the reservoir including its level of aromatic constituents and elemental sulfur, is important in assessing the production and refining techniques appropriate for the oil.
A method for analyzing such geochemical samples involves chromatographic separation of the organic constituents of the samples into chemical groups--polar compounds, aromatics, and saturates for example--and application of geochemical principles to the resulting chemical profiles to determine the type of reservoir or oil. A separate sample of soluble organic matter or oil from the same lot can also be examined for elemental sulfur, and the results used to further characterize the rock or oil under study.
It would be desirable to have a technique and apparatus for quickly and efficiently, in a single operation, analyzing a geological sample for both its constituent chemical groups and elemental sulfur.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for geochemical analysis of a sample of matter for constituent chemical groups and elemental sulfur. It is a further object to provide apparatus suitable for analyzing a sample of matter for its constituent chemical groups and elemental sulfur.